The Loved and the Lost
by ravendevilwing
Summary: Raven goe's wacko and Beast boy try's to stop her and her powers from destroying the city. B&R.


**Chapter One** : The Play

Raven woke up to find that she was late for school. It was already 10:25, and class started practically an hour ago. She dressed up really quickly and flew to Nashville high school. Robin and the rest of the gang were already there and were in there second period already.

They all decided that they should give up their crime fighting days and just be regular teenagers. All of the bad guys that they fought before have all been defeated and their town was safe again. They all decided to move to quiet Nashville.

It has been two weeks in their new school, and mostly everyone seemed to fit in, especially Starfire. You could say she totally moved into the in crowd with all the popular people. She was even going to try out for the Nashville cheerleaders. Her friends already guaranteed her a spot in the squad.

Robin was part of the jocks and also in the in crowd as Starfire. Beast boy and Cyborg were with funny people, whom would always make jokes at everything. Life seemed really great for everyone except for Raven.

Ever since school started everyone seemed to make their friends and fit in quite well, except for her. The reason? Well you see, for Raven it's hard to make friends. She keeps to herself, and anyone that would try to talk to her she would shove aside. Everyone decided to give up on becoming friends with her, and just named her one of those freaks.

She didn't mean to push anyone away, and now she totally regretted what she did. Before when Robin and everyone else were together, well they were together. They never gave up on Raven, and she learned to trust all of them. For her it took time to make any friends at all. She didn't know what to do. As she walked in class, Mr. Wilson was talking about the play that was going to take place three months from now. Everyone was totally excited.

"Thanks for at least showing up Raven. Twenty minutes late I see?" Said Mr. Wilson. 

"Uh.. Sorry, i woke up late. My alarm clock didn't go off." stammered Raven.

"Well better late than never, Have a seat. We are talking about our play, Romeo and Juliet. Okay class, now we will be going over the play as part of our English class, but also we are host auditions for anybody that would want to try out for the play. Auditions will be taken place one week from today. Before we start Romeo and Juliet, we will finish up some assignments on Julius Caesar. Please finish up Act 5, scene 1 and 2 before the end of this period."

Raven couldn't believe it. She always dreamed of being in a play like this. Oh how she dreamed of being Juliet, and her Romeo... Robin. She had always had a crush on him, yet never wanted anyone to know. Everyone knows that Starfire and Robin will end up together. Oh how she wished that maybe that she could have a chance with him. She knew Robin would try out for the play. He likes being the center of attention. Oh and how Starfire would try out too. How everyone will want her to have the part.  
"Just wait and see. I will have Juliet's part, and Robin as Romeo."

**Chapter Two :** Midnight Milk

After school, the whole gang met up with each other. They were all walking home talking about their day.

"Guess what everyone! I made it on the squad!! Isn't that exciting?!" said Starfire.

"We all knew you were going to be on the team. Stop bragging." Said Raven.

"Whoa, somebody had a bad day today, happened to you?"asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing, it's just that Starfire keeps talking about it. It does get annoying after a while." said Raven.

With that, Raven just walked away from the rest of them. Robin followed her, and asked her what was the matter.

"Hey Rave, what's up with you? Anything wrong?"

"Nothing okay. Everything is fine"

"Listen, If something is bothering you, well you have me here, and everyone else. Come on, talking about it helps you know."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry. Go with the rest with them. I'm fine on my own. I'm usually on my own. Later."

Raven just walked away from Robin. She needed to be away from everything. Every time she got closer to Robin, the more her feelings toward him grew stronger. She does like him, yet it scared her. Oh, how wonderful it would be if she actually told him how she felt. Maybe the only way to tell him, is by the play. Right before they kiss, she could tell him. That would be perfect. Yet, does she have the courage to do it?

Meanwhile, everyone else was back in their home. Cyborg was making supper, while Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire were watching t.v.

"Hey, Robin there's this play happening at school. You gonna audition?"asked Beast Boy.

"Well, I don't know. It would be cool. Are you going to tryout?"

"Why not? Plus the lucky Juliet will get to kiss the cutest boy in the school too." laughed Beast Boy.

"There's a kissing scene? I didn't know that?" said Robin

"Damn, even I know there's a kissing scene. Your one slow kid, You never heard of Romeo and Juliet?"  
"Well, no actually not. I'm not into those things."

"Dinner time! I made roast beef, and mashed potatoes. Hey, isn't Raven back yet? This is one of her favorite foods. That's why I made it. She seemed real gloomy." said Cyborg.

"Well it's not like she has feelings for anyone but herself. She didn't even congratulate me for making the squad." complained Starfire.

"Well what she said was true. That's all you kept talking about. Cut Raven some slack. She has been having trouble making friends at school. You got it easy you know. You have so much friends, and Raven only has us. It's hard to adjust to a new school." said Robin.

"Geez, Your always taking her side Robin. What about me? I know she doesn't really have friends, but something great happened to one of her friends. She should be happy for me." said Starfire.

"Enough fighting. The food is going to be cold. How bout we all eat?" said Cyborg.

At that moment, Raven walked in looking sulky. She walked by the table and sat on the couch.

"Hey Rave, It's time to eat. I made your favorite!" said Cyborg.

"Uh, I'm not really that hungry. Thanks though."

"Come on!! I worked hard for this. This was for you. Come on, let's eat. You know, ALL OF US?!"

"All right. I'll eat, since you made this for me. Thanks."

After supper Raven excused herself and went to her bedroom. Cyborg was a good cook. The best in Nashville, yet all Raven could think about was the audition. Was Robin even going to audition for it? What was the point of auditioning if Robin wasn't even going to audition? Or what if she never landed the role of Juliet. She was so sure of herself when Mr. Wilson first talked about Romeo and Juliet. Well she already signed up. There was no use backing off from the audition. It could be alot of fun. Maybe she could make new friends. Raven started feeling drowsy. Soon she just fell asleep... having dreams about the play, her and Robin.

In the middle of the night, Raven suddenly woke up. It was kind of weird. Her feelings were telling her that she just had too. Oh well she was thirsty anyways.

She walked through the hall, into the kitchen where Robin laid on the ground unconscious.

"Robin, Robin wake up?! What happened. Oh please wake up." Raven was filled with tears, worried with fear that something terrible could have happened to Robin.

"Uhh.. What? Where am I? Raven, what are you doing here?"

"Robin, your safe. Thank goodness. I was just here to get a glass of milk when i saw you on the floor unconscious."  
"I was? I don't even remember being here. That was weird. All i remember is watching the football game, and then I landed here? Weird. Well, I'm fine. Raven, are you crying?"

"Ooh, no i wasn't. There was something in my eye so i washed it off with water, then i came here for milk. That's all. But you did worry me alot. I knew you were always there for me, and to loose a friend like you, well I uhm... yawn I'm getting tired. I'll just drink milk in the morning. Good night." Raven felt she was turning as red as a tomato. She started feeling weird again. She walked away and went to her bedroom. Why did she just suddenly wake up? Was it because she felt something might of happened to Robin? Who knew, she decided just to go back to sleep again. She was actually getting tired.

Meanwhile, Robin stood up and walked over to the couch. He sat down, and started thinking what had came over him. When he was with Raven, he felt some odd sensation, that he just wanted to hold her, kiss her. Could he be falling for Raven?

**Chapter Three** - Raven vs Starfire

The next day, Raven really couldn't face Robin without turning all red.. so she decided just to leave early for school and hoped that she wouldn't bump into him.

When making her way to Wilson's English class she bumped into Starfire, knocking all of her books to the ground.

"Oh.. hey Raven, let me help you" Starfire said coldly.

"No, its alright. I can pick it up myself. Thanks for asking."

Raven picked up her books and walked past Starfire as if she didn't exist.

"Hmm.. Raven sure has some problems. Think's she can brush me off like that." Starfire said to herself.

Raven felt bad for doing that to Starfire, but she started it anyways. The way she was just talking to her. It was like her self presence wasn't wanted at all.

"Starfire sure had changed ever since we got here? What caused her to act like that? I guess popularity could really change some people..."

"Class has started. Please be seated." Mr. Wilson was getting everyone off the tables, and making sure everyone was quiet.

"Please hand in your essay's now..and I won't be taking any excuses.."  
Raven and Starfire got up at the same time and since they sat beside each other the both bumped into each other and both fell at the same time.

"Hey watch it!" yelled Starfire.  
"Holy.. it was an accident.. what's up with you?"Raven yelled back.

"You wanna know what's up with me? Its you.. and how you make everyone feel sorry for you. No one even cares that i got into the squad because of you. No one cares about me.. it's always about you! YOU YOU YOU!!!" screamed Starfire.

With that... she started glowing.. getting angrier and levitating off the ground.

Being equally angry.. Raven's anger rose speedingly fast.. and lost total control of her emotions... causing all the lights in the classroom and windows to shatter... Things were starting to heat up.. as they we're going to fight.. but Cyborg jumped in.

"HOLD ON!! How can both of you be so wreck less. Fighting each other in the beginning.. and endangering our friends... If you have to fight... make sure no one else gets hurt."

Both started to calm down, still giving each other killer looks.

"Thanks, Cyborg. Well since this class is a mess.. I'll just let you guys out early. Hand in your assignments before you leave. Remember that auditions for the play is less than a week away. So pick up your scripts after school from me. "

Both Raven and Starfire quietly tried to sneak out from the classroom, hoping that Mr. Wilson wouldn't see them.

"Raven, Starfire.. STOP RIGHT THERE."

Both stood still, as everyone walked passed by them whispering to each other. When the classroom was empty except for Mr. Wilson, Raven, and Starfire... he signaled them to go to his desk. They both walked up.. to scared to even look at him or each other.

"Girls, I'm so disappointed in you. I know you both have powers, and the school agreed to take all you in under one condition... not to jeopardize the student body. I will not tolerate some kind of fighting between the both of you. If you guys don't agree with each other, i suggest both of you not to speak to each other.. and keep your fights out of this school. Now sweep up all this glass. You'll have to replace everything you broke here, and both will have detention for two weeks after school. I find this hardly a punishment for you two... so consider yourself lucky."

After both cleaned up the classroom, they both walked home separate ways. They didn't want to talk to each other, and we're still mad. Raven got home first and just plopped herself on the couch.

"Hmm... finally I'm home.. Just so tired. Stupid Starfire, always has to be center of detention. What a bitch." Raven said to herself.

"Whoa.. you don't mean that do you? Even if Starfire is acting like a snob right now... she's still your friend." Robin had just walked in and over heard Raven talking to herself.

As surprised as she was, her emotions caused Robin to fly across the room.  
"Oh.. I'm so SORRY! I uhm.. well right now i'm just having a hard time to control my emotions. Since the incident today."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Starfire is just well... she's so used to all the attention at school, she wants to have as much attention at home. I hope you guys will get over that incident... and start talking to each other."

"I guess I should. We've been through alot together... Our fighting days... when we used to live in teen tower. Not just her and I.. but all of us. We gotta stick together. Maybe I should apologize?"

"Yeah, maybe you should... she's gotten quite stubborn now.. and even though i believe it is sort of her fault in the beginning of this.. just make peace with her."

"haha yeah. I know what you mean.. well uhm.. are you going to audition for the play?" asked Raven.  
"Hmm.. I don't know actually? I do sort of I guess, it'd be exciting?! How about you?"

"Well... I'm looking forward to it... its not that i want too.. but i think it'd be cool. I guess I am. If you are, then I will?"

"haha okay. What's there to lose right? How bout we practice together for the part tomorrow?"

"Um. alright. tomorrow then."

"Haha, well I'm going with Cyborg to the mall to get this new game that he's been dying for. RaceRunnerz v6.1... Man.. he's like crazy. Wanna come?"

"It's alright. I think I'll stay here."

"oh alright. See you later _Juliet_ " Robin laughed as he walked out of the room.

He called her Juliet... SIGH she couldn't help smiling. While she was dancing around the room... a vase broke from her excitement. It had startled her.

"I really got to work on my emotions, because if I can't.. I'll literally bring the house down at the play.."

As she said that she heard someone accidentally bump into something in the other room. She wondered if someone had heard her or seen her acting like she was in love after Robin left. She opened the door and saw that the end table fell down.

"hmm.. maybe I was just so excited that I knocked over that table too?"  
As she walked to her room, all she could do was think about Robin..

"If only you knew that I loved you more than life itself... everything would be perfect.. Robin.. how can I tell you that I love you..?"

Little did she know that someone was watching _her_...


End file.
